To Love is to Hate
by SlytherinsPrincess20
Summary: A stable named Pure-Blood Slytherin Acres... Ran by the one and only.. Lucius Malfoy So what happens when Secrets come out, Lives are put in Danger and a Stranger appears? Only time will tell... Rated M for later Chapters. Contains physical and mental abuse, Alcoholism, near death experiences and plot twists! I do NOT own any of JK Rowlings charachters!
1. A new Life

**AN: **I do not own hp of these charachters, however I have altered personalities slightly

* * *

Lucius sat at his desk in his personal study and mulled over the conversation that he was regretting. He had Divorced Narcissa only a few months earlier, and then had turned around and bought a burnt down stable from a man in the states. Lucius used to ride in his younger days, and he yearned to again, so he thought this would be perfect for him. Now Draco on the other hand… he doubted that Draco shared his same passion. Either way, Lucius had full custody of the 16 year old and he was taking him with him, and Draco would learn to ride. He already had the re-building in progress and would be complete tomorrow. He loved the magical builders, they were quick in their work and it was always sound. He had them build three manors, five barns, a few arenas and some other odd and end things needed for the horses and showing. He looked back down at the papers in his hands and finished signing then called a house else. A moment later he heard a pop.

"Master has summoned Tally."

"Yes, Tally. Do fetch Draco for me. Tell him it is Important."

Tally bowed and disapperated to do her masters task. A few minutes later Draco appeared in his fathers study looking as sullen as ever.

"You called, father?"

"Yes, sit. We have a matter to discuss." he said waiving to a chair.

Draco eyed his father suspiciously but sat. He eyed his father for a moment before Lucius gave him a reprimanding look and he quickly looked to his hands. Even now, his father still scared him.

"What do you wish to discuss father?" he asked

"We will be re-locating to another estate tomorrow." he said which made Draco look straight up at his father.

"B-but whats wrong with the manor?!" he asked bewildered.

"Just need a change is all." he said

"Which estate?"

"The one in the America's that I just bought."

Draco made a face at this.

"What makes the America's so special? Why not the Estate in Italy? Or France?"

"Because in the Americas, there is a Stable."

"Like… Horses?" and he made another face and Lucius glared at him.

"Yes, Horses. And you will learn to ride Draco."

He looked bewildered at his father. He had avoided horses, or any creature for that matter, his whole life. Now his father expected him to get on such a… dirty, creature? He would rather ride that damned Hippogriff from third year.

"But… Their just plain muggle horses…Why would you want plain muggle horses?!"

"Ah Draco… You will be in for quite the surprise."

Again, Draco glared at him. "There is nothing surprising about normal looking horses."

"Indeed, there isn't. But either way we are going, and you will learn to ride."

"Can't I just go to stay with mother?" he asked soberly.

Lucius's eyes narrowed.

"No. And there will be no mention of her in this house, do you understand?!" Lucius snarled at his son making Draco look instantly at the ground.

"Yes, Father." he said

"You may be dismissed." Lucius said and Draco stood quickly and all but fled from the room and the presence of his father.

* * *

Lucius and Draco both flew to the Estate in Georgia. Draco looked around as he walked into the Library of the manor.

"This looks just like the Manor in Wiltshire." he said exploring as much as he dared.

"It's supposed to. Even your room is the same." he said with disgust and Draco just smirked.

"So much for Change" he muttered earning a glare from his father that shut him up.

"Follow me." he said leading him out the door and around to the back of the manor.

Draco spied two other Manors as they walked.

"What are those for?" he asked curiously.

"The one to your left is for the riders and staff here. The one to the right is for the Guest who come during Events and such.  
"Horse events?"

"Amongst other things." he said.

Draco eyed the Arena as they passed it and the high walls just behind it, between the Manor and the Arena.

"Thats the Garden." he said spying his sons gaze.

They walked quietly towards the barns. They looked normal height and very elegant from their vantage point.

"This is the Mare barn." he said leading his son in.

"And what is a mare?" he asked and Lucius had to hide his chuckle.

"A mare is a female horse. A stallion is a intact male. A gelding is a castrated male. A foal is a baby. Filly is a baby girl. Colt is a baby boy." he explained and Draco just nodded.

He looked at what appeared to be a normal black and white looking horse. He looked in further and nearly jumped back as he saw grape vines wrapped around her and wings that she had tucked in.

"What kind of horse is this?" he asked cautiously.

"She is a Pellegrino." he said and Draco stared at him. Lucius just chuckled.

"There is a book in the Library with all the breeds here. I'll have Tally put a copy in your room." he said and Draco nodded.

As they walked, he came across another mare. She was black with purple markings and purple Mane and tail. Draco stared at her as she flattened her ears and bared her sharp teeth.

"Dangerous horse?" he asked.

"An Icogan mare with a Dragon heart. So technically yes, she is dangerous due to her 'Poison' Element which determined the color of her markings. Don't go around her unless her owner/rider is here. She's attacked before, So she is a bit unpredictable."

Draco nodded and moved on quickly. You didn't have to tell him twice. As he and his father walked, Draco saw one of the other Icogan mares. This little girl was white with blue and purple markings along her.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"That is Fyera D'Acqua." he said.

"Italian?" he asked and his father nodded.

"She is known as Fyera around here. I have heard she is quite the ride." he said and Draco nodded. He watched as the white mare stretched her nose to him and nickered. He slowly raised a shaking hand and Lucius watched curiously. The mare pushed the tip of her muzzle into his hand. He gently pushed his hand further so she wouldn't have to strain. Her ears were perked forward and Draco smiled, slowly rubbing up her nose.

"So, whats her powers?" he asked, knowing his father had mentioned something magical about the Icogans.

"She can control Fire and Weak purple fire." he said and Draco nodded

"Don't worry, She can only control it once its been lit for now."

"For now?"

"Once she gets her Dragonheart and Masters the Element, she will be able to create it."

Draco nodded and they continued their walk through the other barns. Later they retired back to the Manor.

"I will be warming some of the horses tomorrow. After that I expect you to be in the arena at 10am so I can teach you to ride."

Draco nodded and was soon off to bed. Lucius went back to his study and sat, looking at all the horse registrations he had to sign and set to it. He reviewed the ins and outs of Pure-Blood Slytherin Acres. He smirked at the name but knew it was only fitting. He soon retired for the night, eager to teach his son to ride in the Morning and knew exactly who to use.


	2. Riding Lessons

**AN:** I do not own any of JK Rowlings Characters! Nor am I making a profit!

I would love some reviews and what you guys think about this story thus far! I promise there will be more action in the future ;)

Much Loves!

\- Slyther

* * *

Draco walked sullenly to the arena his father had shown him the day before. He was dressed in your typical riding outfit, Cream Breeches, Black polo shirt and tall black boots. His father had also left him some black riding gloves that Draco knew he would have to wear. He grabbed his black riding hat from the tack room, and placed it on his head and went to meet his father in the arena.

When he got to the arena, Fyera was already tacked up and ready to go, his father waiting beside her at the fence. He walked in, and hid his smile as he saw his fathers approval in his eyes.

"Go to the mounting block." he said, indicating a high wooden stool that had a few steps that wasn't far away. Lucius led the mare to the block and instructed Draco in how to mount. Once positioned in the english saddle, his father demonstrated how to hold the reigns and stepped away.

"Give her a slight squeeze with your calves to make her walk." he instructed. Draco did so and nearly panicked as she stepped forward. Lucius watched with hard storm grey eyes as he instructed his son to walk in big circles around the arena, nodding when he was doing right. He would correct him when he slouched or didn't have his heels down or toes out. About half an hour later, Draco was riding confidently to the Icogans smooth walk. He didn't realize that he squeezed too hard and sent the mare straight into a canter. As he panicked, he pulled tight on the reigns to make her stop, making her pin her ears and come to a sliding stop, resulting in Draco flying over her neck. He laid there for a moment with his breath knocked out of him and slowly sat up to see his father standing there holding her reigns.

"Get up." he ordered harshly and Draco quickly did so.

"Get back on the horse." he instructed and Draco gave him a strange look.

"Maybe horses just are not my…" He was cut off by his fathers glare.

"Now Draco." he barked, a threatening look in his eyes. He pushed the mare against the arena fence so Draco could use it to mount onto the horse. When he was back on, she swished him with her tail showing her anger at him snatching her mouth.

"Luckily for you she has a soft bit and a hard mouth, so your foolishness didn't hurt her. When a horse speeds up, ride it out and gently pull to a slower gaint, not a dead stop. Otherwise you may end up on the ground again, or hurting the horse. Am I understood?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Draco nodded that he understood and Lucius instructed him to go around again. Draco stayed tense for the rest of the ride, eager to get into a potioned bath that would sooth his aching muscles and away from his hostile Father. Soon said tyrant called it a morning and Draco hurriedly slipped off and gracefully, yet quickly, left the arena. Lucius shook his head and instructed one of the grooms to untack the horse, and he went to the barn office to speak with the manager about hiring more staff that was needed to run the stable.


	3. Like Riding a Broom

**AN: So apparently some how Chapter 3 go mixed up and was a repeat of Chapter 1... Thank you to my reviewers who pointed this out 333 So here is the REAL chapter 3! :D Enjoy guys! [besides this one is fun.. Lucius is riding a horse! I am sorry in advanced for any spelling errors... I am unable to catch anything and have no betas xD**

_Honoria Granger: Thank you for your mini-beta-ing [yes.. its a word :D] for other chapters :)_

_Spikeecat: Thanks for your Enthusiasm 3_

_Doll482223: Thank your for spotting where details need to be added XD_

_Love you my little reviewers 333_

_\- Slytherin_

Lucius walked into the barn office and sat in the chair behind his desk, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. That boy of his was going to be a hard one to teach. He shook his head and looked down at the sheet that Evelyn_*_ had placed on the desk. She had counted all the horses and the number of grooms/riders/trainers needed. They were lacking a bit, so he put her in charge of Interviews and the likes as he wanted as litle to do with the muggles as possible. He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling for a moment, lost in thought until Severus showed up with some Show forms.

"You need to sign these and send them in if you want Destino to go to the Olympics, For Maestra to do a couple of Over sea's Dressage shows, Fyera and a few others to do some local halter shows." he said handing the stack to Lucius.

"Thank you Severus_ **_." he said watching as the man went to exercise his mare. He started filling out the forms and writing the necessary checks and piling them to have Severus take to town later. It still slightly unnerved him that this Severus, and his dear friend Snape looked so much alike. He half wished to see the both of them side by side. They both had long black hair, though Salazar's was longer like his own. They both only wore black and always had something flowing about them. For Snape, it was robes. For Salazar, it was a cape. He shook his head and returned to his business.

* * *

Later that evening, Lucius went out to watch some of the training's. Evelyn was teaching one of the horses to jump. The mare was saddled, and clearing the set up obstacles just fine, but she was still on the ground and he narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you ride her?" he asked, walking up.

"I'm a Dressage rider. I don't know how to ride a jump." she confessed

"Severus?"

"He's Dressage too and he doesn't like to jump."

Lucius nodded and disappeared and Evelyn kept on training. He reappeared with a black hard hat on his head. He walked in and clipped the reigns to her bridle. He leaped onto her back and trotted and cantered around the arena. Then he pointed the eager mare towards the first jump. It was a simple Vertical set at two feet. She cleared it with ease. He trotted the mare towards another Vertical, then another. Once he felt she was comfortable with those, He moved towards the Oxers set up more in the center. He took her over a Vertical, then the oxers set at two and a half feet. The mare would hesitate a moment at the taller jumps, but he with encouraging squeezes, she sailed over them. After three or four more rounds he let her walk around to cool off then dismounted.

"Next time you get the jumpers out, let me know." he said handing her the reigns. She just stared at him a moment as he walked off, pulling off his hat but leaving on his usual gloves. He went back towards the office only to see Draco there.

"Thought you haven't rode since I was five." he said eyeing his father with a glare.

"I haven't. but its just like riding a broom. Once you learn, you never forget." he stated and stepped past his glaring son with a smirk on his face. Did Draco really think he could watch his father fall off a horse? He would never let that happen. Once back in the office, Lucius noted that they needed a rider for Jumping and looked at the long list of jobs that needed filling. He would leave Evelyn to handle the Interviews for the riders and grooms. Severus would be in charge of the trainers. He clicked off the light in the office for the night and headed inside for dinner. He wished he could have house-elves so he wouldn't have to pay them, but knew that it may freak the muggles out a bit. Though he was aware that the two in his stable were used to the abnormal.


	4. Wait Who?

A few days later, Lucius walked out to the stable. Evelyn had been doing interviews the past few days for some new staff, and said that she had chosen those of whom they needed. Draco decided to accompany his father since he would have to be interacting with them anyways.

"Why do we have to get more damned muggles?!" Draco whined to his father. "Aren't two enough?"

"No, and because its 99% muggles around here Draco. We will just have to deal with it."

Draco opened his mouth as if to say something else, but a side glare from his father made him shut it just as quickly. Lucius nodded and they entered the office where Evelyn was waiting for them. She looked back as he entered. Draco sat next to her, but stayed as far away as politely possible. Lucius sat in his chair behind his desk, hiding the roll of his eyes.

"So do you have the list?" Lucius asked her.

"Yes sir." she said handing it to him and listing off everybody that was on the list and their jobs. She did the riders last and Draco looked up suddenly interested.

"Wait… Who?! Who was the last person you said?" he asked

"Holly Mann?"

"No, after that."

"Hermione Granger."

He stared at her for a long moment then turned to his father.

"A friend of yours?" his father asked with a smirk, knowing clearly who she was.

"I would hardly call her an acquaintance. Much less a friend." Draco said darkly with narrowed eyes.

Lucius just smirked and let Evelyn continue.

"Oh, and Hermione is out in the arena. She is exercising Fyera…"

No sooner then she said that, Draco was flying out of his chair, storming to the arena. Evelyn and Lucius hot on his trail. Evelyn was confused as to why the young Malfoy was so mad, but Lucius knew exactly why and smirked at the knowledge. He was finally able to grab Draco's arm to keep him from yelling at the brown haired girl on the white Icogan mare. She had a perfect seat as she put the mare through the paces of basic dressage, executing a perfect collected trot and canter as well as a seamless lead change. Lucius watched approvingly and Draco just glowered as he watched. His eyes only expressed the true anger of his feelings. She was done not soon after they had come in. She looked up and saw them nodding her head slightly in their acknowledgement as she dismounted, leading the white mare over to them.

"Very well done Miss Granger." Lucius drawled watching the girl.

"Thank you sir." she said as she tied the mare and started untacking her. Once she was untacked, she led her to the cross ties just outside the corral and started grooming her down. Lucius heard the barn phone ring and drug Draco with him to answer it, leaving Evelyn alone with Hermione and Fyera. Draco finally couldn't hold it anymore.

"Why the hell do we have to have a mudblood in our stable!? Muggles are bad enough, but a mudblood!? Especially her... ON MY HORSE?!"

Lucius just listened to his son rambling and answered the phone, making Draco shut up for a minute. Once he hung it up he turned to his son.

"I know it upsets you but she is a good rider and She will be exercising the lower level Dressage horses since Evelyn and Severus have the higher level ones, and this includes Fyera, a Dressage horse. When you learn to ride, she won't have to ride her." he said smirking, watching his son then walked away to meet the rest of the staff that would be milling around. Draco glared after his father with his fists clenched, now more determined then ever to try his best to learn to ride just so she wouldn't have to ride his horse.


	5. Plots of Demise

Later that Evening, Lucius was out giving Draco another riding lesson. He loved how the threat of the Granger girl riding Fyera motivated his son, it made it easier on him to teach a willing student. After their Lesson Lucius left Draco to untack and groom down the horse. Normally the grooms would do it, but he wanted to keep Draco busy. As Draco finished he looked up as Hermione entered with Nathair, tying him in the other cross-ties and started grooming him. Draco just glared at her as she worked. He finished with Fyera and leaned against the sleeping mare as he watched her a moment, but she was ignoring him.

"So What are _you_ doing here?!" he demanded watching her..

"I'm staying with family for awhile." she said simply, not bothering to look at him.

"So, you thought to just come bother us here?" he said venomously with narrowed eyes. She looked up.

"No. I came here to work and be around horses. Get over it." she snapped, tacking up the stallion.

"Why no Draco. I just came to work!" he mocked her. "Why don't you just take your disgusting mudblood self home and stay the hell away from here?!" he snarled

"I will leave the day that you can out ride me. Seeing as how you can barely stay on your own horse, that is not going to happen any time soon." she said sweetly with a smile. Then led the stallion into the arena as Draco just gaped at her. She mounted quickly as the stallion pranced, unhappy about being mounted. Draco watched as she urged him into a walk. Then she asked for a trot and with every other step he would offer a few bucks. Draco swore she would come off, but she just sat it out. He watched enviously as she soon quieted the stallion and cantered him around the large arena to make him a bit more tired. Soon she pulled him into the basics of dressage movements that he had been learning. Draco turned and angrily led Fyera to her stall, making the mare confused at his mood.

"What right does she have to come here?" he asked the mare as he settled her into her spacious stall. The 16'x16' stalls were more then enough room for all the horses if they wanted to lay down or move about. He just pouted as he checked her feed and water buckets, making sure that they were being cleaned properly. He didn't think that she had any place in the stables. Sure, muggles were bad enough, but at least they weren't trying to act like witches and wizards. Besides, she would only have an attitude towards him… He looked at Fyera and a smirk came across his face.

"All I have to do is have her keep being rude and disrespectful and father will fire her. We don't need _that_ many dressage riders…" he said and turned to leave the stall. Fyera shook her head and told Maestra who made Severus aware of the boys plan. Severus shook his head as he groomed him mare outside the stall.

"I don't know that boys problem with Granger, but i'll make sure he doesn't find a way to fire her. I'm not riding all these horses!" he said with a laugh.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_For those who are curious, Maestra and Fyera are Icogan warmbloods. This particular "fantasy breed" is over on deviantart. They are able to telepathicly communicate with each other and with their bonded riders. Maestra is bonded to Severus Salazar, and so she was able to tell him of Draco's plans :) _

_I would love for you guys to leave some reviews 3 I would like to know what you guys this so far! :D they could heavily affect the sequels! ;)_


	6. Dark Secrets

**Warning: child abuse present in this chapter! Read with caution!**

As Draco left the barn, he decided to walk past the pastures, and into the woods. Half of it had been cleared out to create more pastures, but he heard that there was a hidden waterfall somewhere that had not been touched, and he was determined to reach it. He could feel the warm summer sun as it was setting behind the mountains. He knew that within an hour it would be dark, but that was alright with him. He liked the dark, and the comforting blanket that it provided for him. As he walked into the edge of the forest, following a worn path, he felt as if he was stepping into another world. Coming here so soon after the divorce had been hard on him, he just wanted to go back to Wiltshire, but knew he would be unable to. He would even be happy at the other estates that he was familiar with, but knew his father was avoiding them. He didn't quite understand why and it aggravated him. He wasn't fond of any of the other horses, save Fyera, and only wished he could get far away from here... far away from Father.

He followed the path silently, listening to the creatures as they came out for the night. He spied a hidden path and decided to follow it. He could hear the crunching of leaves under foot and the snapping of twigs as he passed through their barriers. Suddenly, he felt a coolness in the air, almost like a fan had been switched on and turned to him. He knew he must be close. He emerged into a small clearing, and there stood the flowing waterfall that fed into a crystal clear pool. The ripples were sparkling in the moonlight and the water reflected the blanket of stars that covered the sky. He looked up at them, almost wishing he could rest peacefully amongst them. He closed his eyes, basking in their soft glow, as they turned him into a pale blue. He sighed, knowing the bliss wouldn't last long, and went to sit on a rock that was just low enough to serve as a seat. It was smooth, giving away the secret that it had been used many times, but that was fine with him. He sat down, pulling his wand out and rolling up his sleeves.

"_Episkey_" he whispered pointing it at the many bruises that graced his left and right arms where his father had grabbed him the night before. Once done healing the bruises and minor cuts, He put his wand away and closed his eyes, remembering the night before, trying to determine what he had done to set his father off.

_It had begun as any normal night. It was after they had dinner, his father was drinking his Fire Whiskey and sitting by the fire. Draco had come in to review the book his father had mentioned with the many breeds that had come through the old stable, and their current residents. He was particularly interested in the Icogans which had a ton of information. His horse had been Fyera, and he was curious about who his fathers horse was._

_"__Father, What horse will be your mount?" he asked curiously, figuring it was an resonable enough of a question._

_As he thought, he realized what an innocent question it was, but it was only answered with anger. He couldn't remember exactly his fathers response, but he did remember it had hurt his feelings, and sent him flying across the room. It wasn't the first time he had been a victim to his fathers unexplained anger, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. He remembered the fear he felt as his father bared down on him, his mouth set into a scowl, his eyebrows drawn together and the hate and anger in his fathers eyes before he snatched his son up and pushed him against the wall. He could still feel the cold fear sweat on his skin as his father hissed harshly into his ear, blaming him for everything that was wrong in his life, calling him incompetent and a worse then a mudblood when it came to brains and wits and how he was so ashamed to have a son like that. Then he threw him to the ground storming out, avoiding where his son lay as if he was a disease that would kill him. Draco had laid there for some hours after that. He could feel the heat leaving the room as the fire died out. He could feel the sweat on his arms, freezing like ice. He closed his eyes and sighed, listening to make sure his father had gone to bed, making sure that he wasn't coming for him again. He didn't know what time it was when Tally appeared to clean the room, finding the young master laying there in a pool of tears. She shook him slightly and he looked up at her, seeing the pity in her eyes. He just scowled and stood, hastily wiping the icy tears from his face before all but running from the room. He finally climbed into his room and passed out on his bed. He woke the next morning to being covered up, he suspected it was from Tally. He just jumped up and quickly changed, glancing at the clock and rushing from the room realizing he would almost be late to the lesson with his father, so he skipped breakfast and ran right to the barn, stopping only to catch his breath, then walked in._

He looked up at the sky, realizing how tired he was. How long was it that he had been at the mercy of his father? He did not know, much like he didn't know if he would be able to avoid his father this evening or not. He dearly hoped so. He stood, heading back towards the direction of the Manor, stuffing his hands in his pockets. His fathers abuse was his dark little secret that he would make sure nobody would find out about. People may think that they would be helping, but his father was well connected. He would soon have the charges dropped and Draco would probably end up dead somewhere. He shook his head of those thoughts and knew what he must do. He would do his best at riding if it would please his father.

"Maybe then he won't have a reason to hit me tonight." he said softly to nothing in particular. He started the long walk back, keeping his head down until he came into view of the barn, where he carried himself tall and proud, making sure he had no dirt or twigs in his hair or clothes. He saw a light on in the manor and braced himself in case his father was drinking again as he stepped through the door.


	7. Long Lost Memories

**Please click Here For the Music Box Song**

As Draco stepped into the manor, he looked into the lighted room to see his fathers back to him, drinking again. Draco silently slipped off his squeaky boots and sneaked up the carpeted stairs, eager to avoid his father and his wrath. He went up two flights, then walked down the dark hall, turning into his room. It had a nice view that towered over the barns, giving him a glance at the Garden and pastures. He set his wet, dirty boots in the bathroom to be cleaned and walked over to the desk in the far corner, opposite of his bed. He turned on the little green lamp that was there, casting the room into a luminous gloomy green. Normally Draco enjoyed that particular shade, but tonight, it was only saddening. Instead he pulled his wand out and turned it to a warm amber glow that mimicked a candle in hue. He looked beside the lamp to see an antique music box sitting there. He grabbed it, turned off the lamp, and walked over the window seat. The moonbeam shone down on him as he slowly opened the box. Inside was a little boy and a prancing horse model. When the music started to play, Draco watched as the horse and boy started playing about and he silently wished that he could have that small happiness in his life again. The boy and horse had been specifically made for him when he was 3. His father used to have many horses then, including a little chestnut flaxen pony that Draco called Candy. He would play with the little pony in the pastures, but he never rode her because she was very old.

Draco remembered the little pony for a moment then pulled out the little trinkets in the box that nobody knew he had. One was a photo of Draco and Candy lying in the pasture as his father rode near by, looking at the fences. He was sleeping against the mare, snuggled into her legs. She was licking him as if he was her foal. The next was a little miniature model pony that was painted to look like Candy. Its mane and tail were made from small clippings of her own hair. He stroked it softly as he felt tears prickle against his eyes. He remembered the day that his father sold all the horses, but he made sure that he had sold Candy to a nearby neighbor. One day, Lucius had come home to an eager 5 year old Draco, who was very much ready to go see his beloved pony. His father had looked solemn that day, and had told his son that they would not go to see Candy that day. Draco was confused until later that evening when his mother came to his room to tell him that they had to put Candy to sleep.

"How long will she have to sleep?" Draco had asked curiously, wondering when he could see his beloved mare. Narcissa looked at him for a long moment and stroked his hair.

"She will be sleeping forever Draco…" she said softly

"Will she ever wake up?!" he asked with tears in his voice

"I'm afraid not." she had whispered, watching her son.

Draco could only stare at his mother for a moment as it sunk in. His horse would be sleeping forever, and he cried, begging his mother to make her wake. To make his father make Candy wake up. Narcissa only sat there watching her son, trying to comfort him as he cried until Lucius came in and told him to grow up. _'Horses will come and go and with that knowledge, you need to stop acting like a baby this instant or I will give you a reason to cry._' Narcissa had only stood there, as Lucius had made her leave her son be, and ordered her to not comfort him, saying he needed to learn a harsh lesson of life. She didn't argue. She never argued.

He sighed as he set the little horse back down and pulled out another photo. It was of his younger years still, when He was sitting with his father on a tall black Friesian Stallion. Draco didn't remember his name, and never dared to ask his father. He just remembered that his mother had taken the photo. It was taken a month before Lucius sold the horses. To this day Draco believed that it was because Voldemort was back at large and Lucius had duties under the Dark Lord then to worry about some horses, As that is when he had started drinking.

He shook his head and picked up and image of his mother in the garden at the Wiltshire manor. She was smiling and holding a rose. She was still young, Draco had once been told that it was taken a week after his parents wedding. He felt his heart yearn for his mother. She had always tried her best to protect him from the Dark Lord and from his father. And now, she was gone from him until he was old enough to leave this house. He often wondered if she would still want him, as the last thing she had told him was that he was just like his father. He did not know if she had said that because he truly was, or if she knew the divorce was coming and wanted to make it easier on him. He did not dare ever write to ask. He never wrote her at all. He sighed, missing his mother. He leaned against the window and stared outside and closed the box, closing off the music and the boy and horse. He didn't know how long it had been since he dozed off, but he did know that between falling asleep and waking, he had pulled the box close to his chest. He looked out as he watched the sun slowly rising. He stood, replacing the box to its original spot before heading off to prepare for the day. He realized that he had skipped supper and felt his hunger, so he sneaked his way down to the kitchens, noting his fathers closed door, figuring he would have a few hours of peace. So he took some breakfast and a drink and made a bee line for the back door. He grabbed his other pair of boots and headed out the door, towards the pastures, to watch the sun rise over the fields that he seemed so drawn to.


	8. I Just Want to Feel Better

**I would like to thank the lovely ilikescreamobutimnotemo for Beta-ing for me while we chatted away via skype xD And her overall interest in the story :D**

**Guys, please leave reviews so that I know you guys want to read more! I already have this whole story written but I won't start on a Sequel if nobody is interested or shows interest in this story! So Reviews/Faves are much appreciated and loved 333**

_I do not own any of the charachters that belong to JK Rowling_

Lucius sat in the armchair in the library on the first floor. Beside him was an unopened bottle of Firewhiskey and he closed his eyes, facing the fire lit in front of him, with his back to the door. He had heard Draco come in, and sneak up the stairs–no doubt thinking that he was drinking. Instead, he was trying not to. He was trying not to let this addiction overcome him... again. The Malfoy patriarch knew it would only lead to disaster. He saw his mistakes reflected back in his son's eyes too many times after his binge drinking and the days that followed. But somehow it still wasn't enough to stop him from trying to numb the pain as he grabbed the bottle and opened it. With a sigh he tossed back the first shot and closed his eyes. It almost felt like joy as it rushed down, burned his throat, and the warmth spread through his body.

He hadn't always been an Alcoholic. It had only started when Draco was 5. The Dark Lord had risen and turned his life upside down. It slowly drew his family apart, and by the end of his dark reign Lucius was trying to do everything he could to get away from Narcissa. So he had filed for divorce as soon as he could and sent her off to France, but he left her enough to get by with as she made a life for herself. He took Draco with him knowing that a boy needed his father, not a mother to make him soft. What Lucius didn't realize at the time was that he would unintentionally make his son's life a living hell.

He stared at the fire for another moment before throwing back another shot. It had hurt him to leave his wife of 17 years, but it had been the best for them all. Now he and Draco would get a new start and Narcissa could find her a husband that was suitable for her and her needs. He threw back one more shot watching the flames dance. Lucius had hoped for something different when he moved here. As if he could run from the past and hide from it forever. In the states nobody knew him as the bad man he had been all those years. Even then, those people never understood the pressure he had been under. Forced into it at first by pride and cowardice when his young family was threatened. He then had no choice but to stay with the threat of Draco's life on the line. Draco never understood this. He just blamed his father, saying his excuses were just that, excuses that he had made up to try to make it seem like his son hated him less. Those were in the boy's more rebellious years. Those were the years that made Lucius target his son, and now his drunken excuse was that it was Draco's fault that he and his wife had grown apart. He blamed Draco for everything that had happened of late just because he was tired of blaming himself. He was tired of being the only one under the microscope all the time. He really wasn't a bad man, just a cowardly one. He sighed and took a few more shots after that, feeling the whiskey working in his system.

He stared at the fire until it died out, thinking about his life. With every shot, he blamed himself less and less for what had happened. He watched as the last flame died out, as the last drop of whiskey went into his shot glass, then subsequently down his throat. He stumbled up to his room, pausing by Draco's. Then he just shook his head and carried on to his bed, awaiting its warmth to heal the coldness in his heart.


	9. All Kinds of Kinds

_Heavily inspired by Miranda Lamberts All Kinds of Kinds :) Thanks to the lovely Beta who has my back in these XD_

Draco reached the pasture and looked around as he walked into the middle of it. The sun was barely over the horizon, creating a foggy orange sky, and bathing everything else in its warm glow. As he walked through the pasture he came across a herd of the stallions and stood there just watching. Everybody said that stallions in the same pasture together would fight, and he was sure that sometimes they did, but this herd seemed to be peaceful. He counted 15 in his head, everyone who was allowed out to pasture. He saw one particular stallion that he knew as Journo, Evelyn's mount. He watched as the stallion grazed, and suddenly Journo was thundering towards him. He was frozen and unsure of what to do, but then he turned and went around the boy. He stopped and then darted behind Draco almost as if he was hiding behind him. He looked at Journo and followed the horse's attention to a butterfly.

"Are you telling me you're scared of a butterfly?" He asked turning to the horse.

Journo snorted but nodded his head then watched the butterfly again.

"I won't let it get ya." he said shooing it away as it stepped further towards him.

Journo stepped away from the man as the butterfly flew away and Draco laughed reaching out slowly to stroke his neck. He had been told that the horse was picky with people, but he seemed to trust him. Still rather safe than sorry. He made contact and slowly slid his hand towards the stallions broad shoulder, and the only move he made was to lower his head to graze. Soon Draco was leaning against him and watching the many various breeds down below. He recognized the Icogan warmblood named Arkoba'ja, aka Kay. He also spotted a Demon pegasus named Phantom, boy that horse was a trip. He also saw Joker, the Harlequine, The Pellegirno, Anima, Cassius, the black Faime, Arcobaleno, the rainbow CSH and he shook his head. So many breeds, and so many colors, but it's what made up his father's show stable, which seemed to be successful so far. This horses and the peoples were all so unique in their own ways. Each to their own kind, and all those kinds made a whole. He shook his head and gave Journo one last pat before heading towards the pasture gait. He heard the stallion following him and laughed.

"Evelyn will come fetch ya for feeding time." he said, patting the horse's nose before stepping out the gait and walking back up to the barn for his lesson.


	10. Deep Breaths

**Warning: Child Abuse, Drunk Lucius, Animal Abuse, Coarse Language, Dying Person!**

**Please Review guys 3**

**Thank to my Lovely Betta that i'll call Bellas bc I cannot remember how to spell her user XD**

Draco felt the tension. He could almost smell the alcohol in the air. He knew the instant that his father set foot into the arena that he was drunk again and he was leading Kay. The horse was sloppily tacked, and looking wide eyed as his rider led him tight on the bit. He walked the stallion to the mounting block where Kay tried to get away from the drunk man.

"Stop moving you damned rotten piece of horse flesh!" he yelled at him, causing Fyera to snort unhappily at the loud sound.

Draco stroked the mare's neck, watching his father for a moment trying to keep his own horse under control. Lucius finally managed to get on Kay and kicked the stallion with his heels to make him go. It was harder than necessary and drove the stallion into a rough trot. Lucius responded my pulling on the reins much too tightly. Draco watched, afraid to go against his father, but afraid for the Icogan stallion as well. He saw his father gain himself in the saddle, righting its balance, and hit the horse with the crop to get the Icogan into a canter. As Kay came around the turn Draco moved Fyera to the center since they would have been in the way and Merlin knew that they didn't need to make the horse go anywhere but straight. Lucius kept cursing at the stallion whenever he would become unbalanced. Soon he slowed the panting horse with a harsh pull, making the sweaty horse walk in circles. Draco thought he had come to his senses, but he was proven wrong shortly after when his father kicked the horse with the spurs again to keep him moving as Kay tried to stop to breathe, gasping from fatigue. When he made the horse start cantering again, Draco decided that the stallion had suffered enough under his rider's harsh hands. He moved as if to stop the horse, but Kay tripped and flung his rider from his back. Draco cantered over to Kay, loosening the saddle, and slipping off the bridle so the horse could stand, his bit was red with frothy blood. Draco then walked over to where his father was laying still.

"Father?"

"What." Lucius growled.

"Are you hurt?" he asked kneeling down looking him over.

"No." he snapped slowly sitting up and taking off the helmet and shaking his head. At least he had remembered that. "That damn horse needs to learn to keep his feet." he growled standing up.

"He's just tired is all. You did run him an awful lot." he said glancing over at the now standing, but still shaking stallion. His head was almost down to the ground. Lucius looked where he was.

"He's a damn Icogan. He'll get over it." he snarled reaching to take the bridle from his son, who put it behind him.

"He needs to rest. Or you will just go flying off again." Draco said his voice a bit stern but his next words caught in his throat as he caught his father's drunken stare. Lucius then turned around to face his son fully, his face set in a snarl.

"I'll decide when that horse is done. Not some little boy who can barely stay on in a walk." he snarled stepping up to his son making Draco step back fearfully. Meanwhile some of the staff had walked by and saw Kay. They had stepped in a bit concerned, but neither men in the arena took notice. Lucius only had eyes for Draco, and Draco for Lucius.

"And you, will not tell me what to do in MY STABLE!" Lucius snarled, raising his voice near the end, and then dropping it dangerously low with his next sentence.

"Or do you need yet another lesson in your place, hm? Do you Draco?" he snarled gripping his crop tighter in his hands. Draco couldn't hide the fear in his eyes, and Lucius relished in it.

"Are you scared Draco?" he whispered harshly and Draco just shook.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled slapping his son hard across the face with the crop, making him fall to the sand. Louis the grom saw and didn't know what to do, so he just all but ran back to the barn to find Salazar, unsure if the more experienced man would know what to do.

Meanwhile Lucius was having a go at his son, and Draco attempted to scramble away. He wanted to avoid the stinging hits of the crop all over him, but they reached everywhere. The young Malfoy tried to block out his father's words that dripped with venom and hate. His father's kicks always managed to hit his ribs or shins. It was one of these kicks that got him on the left side of his face, and the boy collapsed as he tried to stand and run. He laid in the sand coughing for air as his father stood above him.

"Deep breaths Draco." his father snarls ready to hit his helpless son again as Severus Salazar and Severus Snape, along with several others including Hermione and Evelyn came running in.

"Lucius!" Snape bellowed out storming towards the white haired man poised above his son, with Salazar on his heels.

"Step away, he's had enough." he said, reaching the stunned Lucius allowing Snape to snatch the crop out of his hand. They all could see how drunk he was and Severus slowly pulled on his arm.

"Come, let us go have some tea in the manor." he said more calmly, leading the man out of the arena. Meanwhile, Evelyn and Hermione gathered around Draco making sure he was alright.

"Are you alright Draco?" Hermione asked, knowing he couldn't answer from all his coughing blood into the sand, but she wanted to keep him focused on staying awake.

"Just take deep breaths to ease the cough." she encouraged as Evelyn checked him for any breaks and trying to figure out where the blood was coming from, and discovering multiple gashes along his legs and sides. She ordered one of the bystanders to call the doctor to come out and keep it off the books. She then told the others to put the horses away and call the vet for the still sweating and bleeding Kay before she turned her attention back to Draco. Hermione was stroking his soaking hair back off his facing and trying to stop the bleeding from one of the gashes there. That's when he finally opened his eyes to look at her, showing the rare emotion of gratefulness that she knew he would never mention.

"You're welcome." she whispered in his ear as the Doctor soon pulled up and rushed inside to examine the boy in the sand that was slowly dying in the sand.

**_Oh shnap! Does this spell the end of Draco? Review and you may find out sooner ;)_**


End file.
